Fluffy Bunny
by Red Clouds and Ramen
Summary: A challenge of the manliest kind had just been wagered. Fulfilling this task would require skill, patience, and expandable cheeks. You've guessed it my friends, Lee and Neji are about to take part in a game of Fluffy Bunny. Crack fic.


**Hey everyone! RCAR here, and I just wanted to thank you for checking out my first story. I love all feedback, (including constructive criticism,) so please feel free to leave any comments you have.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Naruto characters, they all belong to Mr. Kishimoto.**

**Fluffy Bunny**

"No."

"Come _on _Neji, you lost, so now you have to do it." He hesitated, his pearl eyes darting around the room, as if to see if anyone else was watching. Sighing in defeat, he turned around to his grinning twin-bunned teammate. Eyeing the monstrosity in her hand, he started thinking back to what had caused his dilemma.

_Yesterday Afternoon_

"_Tch, that's stupid. Honestly Lee, if you really want to fight me, you'll have to do better than that." A challenge of the manliest kind had just been wagered. Fulfilling this task would require skill, patience, and expandable cheeks. You've guessed it my friends, Lee and Neji are about to take part in a game of Fluffy Bunny. "Do not reject my youthful challenge my white eyed companion, for a bet shall come with this trying task!" Now, this perked Neji's interest, because a bet can hold power over another, and he could feel fate (and destiny) was on his side today. He also had a bit of a betting problem, which Hinata and Hiashi have tried to solve with pleading, threats, and interventions concerning the young boy's mental state. Mostly because, well, Neji had the worst luck ever. He couldn't even win a game of rock paper scissors. Honestly, the boy could be Tsunade's son. On the battlefield, he's the prodigy we all know and love that can kick ninja butt with a poke of his finger. But on the poker table, he's the ninja-butt-kicking prodigy who can't get a decent hand to save his life. Anyways, back to the story. Lee had gotten fed up with waiting for his answer, but suddenly, a mischievous idea had popped into his youthful bowl-cut cranium. "Well Neji, I understand if you're not __**youthful**__ enough to take on this challenge." Gai and Ten Ten, who had been watching the interaction from the sidelines, had different reactions. 'The beautiful Green beast of Konoha' 'o'd his mouth, this being the ultimate insult in his mind, whilst Ten Ten just face-palmed at their idiocy, stating, "Like Neji would ever-"_

"_I accept your challenge Lee, what are the terms."_

"_If I win, then you will wear a green training jumpsuit while you run 500 laps around Konoha with me and Gai sensei." Neji spluttered. This was turning into a high stake game. A chilling smirk appeared on his face, as the perfect idea came to mind._

_Somewhere in the Hyuuga household, Hiashi shuddered, feeling that someone had just used his trademark smirk. Shrugging it off as his imagination, he went back to making his boat in a bottle._

"_Alright Lee, __**but**__," The once smiling Gai was now furrowing his eyebrows at the evil glint in his student's eyes. "If I win, you can't say youthful or shout in my ear for a whole month." All Lee and Gai could do was gasp at the treason of the words spouting from his mouth, but with fire in his eyes, Lee accepted the challenge. All Ten Ten could do was watch as her last sane teammate turned to the dark side once again for a measly bet._

_The oak wood table was piled high with fluffy treats, and on either side sat a challenger, both looking determined in winning what was now being called 'The Supreme Title of Ultimate Ninja' because, you know, fluffy bunny has __**everything **__to do with being a great ninja, (Psh, even academy students know that.) So, with Lee on the left and Neji on the right, Gai was ready to signal the start of the game "Alright, both of you shall start with one marshmallow, then proceed to say the phrase 'Fluffy Bunny.' If one of you fails to do so at a point, the other challenger wins. Gums at the ready!" Lee and Neji looked at each other, both determined not to let the other get the upper hand. "GO!" Neji and Lee both put one marshmallow in their mouth, repeating the phrase 'Fluffy Bunny.' "Round Two!" Shouted Gai, and both proceeded to put another marshmallow in, continuing the process…_

_The testosterone level in the air was high, as well as the sugar intake. Both challengers had 42 marshmallows crammed in their mouths, and both on the edge of spewing said marshmallows everywhere. "Round 43!" Gai shouted, despite the fact that Ten Ten had gone home a while ago from boredom and lack of faith in her teammates mental health. Lee crammed another one into his mouth, repeating 'Fluffy Bunny.' In his mind, he knew that this was his last round. It all depended on if Neji could take this last marshmallow in, it was all over for our spandex wearing taijustu master. In Neji's head, he also knew that although Lee was naturally gifted with large cheek muscles, that that was his last round. All of his pride as a man depended on winning this, so as he crammed his 43__rd__ artificially sweetened desert in his mouth, he prayed to Kami that he would win. As he proceeded to say 'Fluffy Bunny,' a lot of things happened at once. The first problem was all that came out was "mrph mump," and the second was that the 40__th__ marshmallow proceeded to hit Gai in his right eye, knocking him down to the grassy ground on the training field. Lee then proceeded to yell "mrh mph mrkwq knmw mshcu!" and tackled Neji to the ground, unintentionally making them look like large chipmunks wrestling. It was at this moment that Ten Ten had decided to come back to see the results, then proceeded to head back the way she came, taking a quick detour to where they officially assign teams to see if there were any openings._

Back To Present

He knew he had to do it, he _just didn't want to._ His honor told him he had to do it, but his inner dignity screamed for him to run all the way to the Land of Rice Patties. Ten Ten on the other hand was glad that she had stuck around Team Gai, because now she could totally use this as blackmail. Imagine how many new weapons she could buy with the Hyuuga money funds! Neji lifted up his head as he snatched away the cloth, emanating as much dignity as one can when they are about to put on a skintight jumpsuit.

Kakashi was enjoying his brisk Sunday walk, the smell of the morning dew, and the _Icha Icha Paradise _in his hand. Everyone was still asleep, and he had the whole day off for a job well done on his last mission. Just as he was getting to the good part where Akiko finally admits her feeling for Masahiko, his ears perk up at a distant cry. He turns around to something he's not sure was horrifying or amusing. There, running past him at top speed was Gai, who's wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, Lee, who's cheeks were purple and swollen, and Neji of the Hyuuga Clan, wearing a green jumpsuit while glaring at anything that moves so fiercely that Kakashi had to divert his eye.

"No time to stop my eternal rival, we still have 389 laps to go! Bwahahahaha but don't worry, I'll come back to challenge you later," shouts Gai, while his mini clone shouts, "YOSH! The flames of youth prevail!" Neji glares at the Hatake before stating that if he tells anyone about this, he will use his Gentle Fist on him in places he never knew he had. As he watches their silhouettes fade into the distance, all he can do is shake his head. '_I really need to switch to decaf in the morning.'_

_**Love it? Hate it? Leave a Review! Like I said, this is my first published fanfic, so any comments you have would be wonderful.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**RCAR **_


End file.
